


Big Guy, Small Dare

by WeirdLewdStories



Category: Original Work
Genre: Farting, Hyper Scat, M/M, Scat, Soiling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-10
Updated: 2018-12-10
Packaged: 2019-09-15 21:25:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16941015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WeirdLewdStories/pseuds/WeirdLewdStories
Summary: A guy's much-smaller boyfriend convinces him to hold his shit in to the point of absurdity, this story focuses on the (largely predictable, extremely messy) results.





	Big Guy, Small Dare

**Author's Note:**

> Was originally just called "Commission - Hyper-Scat Soiling Shenanigans"

*Blooorppppppp*

By now, the sound of Adam’s belly gurgling away was getting truly ridiculous. It’d been weeks since Jake had let him use the bathroom, all part of a little dare the two of them had going on. Jake had to admit, he was enjoying the effects; his friend had never exactly been slim, but it looked like he’d put on more than a few pounds since this had started. Plus, watching his friend squirm and shift where he sat - the couch, of course, his huge hips ensured that a normal chair was quite out of the question - was the highlight of his day.

“C…Come on, Jake… it’s been long enough now, hasn’t it? I really don’t think I can hold it…”

Jake smirked at that, moving over to rub his friend’s belly… no-one would’ve ever guessed he was the one in charge, here. He was a lithe little thing, barely any fat on him, and a soft, pretty face framed with blonde hair. Adam, on the other hand, was all bulk. He was quite a bit taller, with over a pounds on the smaller guy, maybe even two hundred! Yet, it was Jake who pulled the strings. When he said to jump, Adam would… probably, at least. It hadn’t really been put to the test, for fear of earthquakes.

“Are you suuuure~? I bet another week or two would have you really rumbling. They’d be able to hear you next door…” he teased, climbing up onto Adam’s belly, groping it as it gave another great, gurgling groan!

“O-Oh god… I’m serious! I’m gonna go right now if you don’t let me!”

Jake made a great show of sighing, rolling his eyes. “Honestly. There I was, stripping for you and everything…” he said, gesturing to the pile of discarded clothes on the floor - Adam was still fully-dressed, wearing a large shirt, and jeans - “…And all you can think about is the bathroom? Some guys would take off-”

*FFRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRTRBRRRRRRPPPPPP*

With that great, rumbling fart, Adam’s belly gave an enormous jiggle, dislodging the pervert straddling it, sending him tumbling to the ground! He was quick to get to his feet, and couldn’t hide the impish grin on his face…  “Fine, fine. Let’s get you to the toilet.”

Depsite sounding exasperated, Jake couldn’t get the grin off his face. He was almost more eager to see his friend in the bathroom than Adam was to get there… which really was saying something. Adam got up off the couch, body jiggling as he did, giving a low groan as he struggled to hold in another fart, waddling off towards the bathroom as fast as he could, followed by Jake at a more leisurely pace.

Once he got there, he found Adam facing towards the door, groaning and squirming, straining and fiddling with his pants. They were brand new jeans, that Jake had bought specially for today. Despite his earlier protests, he’d fully intended to let Adam use the bathroom today; whether or not he’d get to use the toilet was another matter entirely.

While simple to do up, the jeans were obscenely fiddly to get undone and removed, a fact that Adam was discovering at this very moment, the pressure in his bowels growing ever more urgent. It was almost like a dam had broken inside of him the moment he decided he was going to go NOW. Whatever it was that had helped him hold it in this long was gone; ready or not, he had to go!

“Fuckfuckfuckfuck it’s coming ouuuuuut!” he yelled, locking eyes with Jake for a moment, glaring at him… he couldn’t believe this. He was about to shit his pants like some kid, and it was ENTIRELY Jake’s fault… and yet, that flash of annoyance couldn’t last longer than a few seconds. The sensation of the enormous mass of scat within him  finally starting to move was just too incredible to think of anything else.

“Hhhhnnghhhhhh…” he groaned, biting his lip, shivering as he felt his asshole clench and squeeze… before finally giving up, a turd as thick as his wrist erupting out of the hole, stretching it wide! The sensation was incredible… just the feeling of relief and release alone would’ve been enough to be utterly amazing, but even without that, this would have felt incredible! He could feel his asshole straining as it was stretched… and ridiculous as the idea was, it was almost like he was being fucked in reverse! His eyes rolled up into his head, his fingers and toes all clenching and squeezing at nothing, while helpless gasps escaped his mouth… gasps that transitioned into a loud, helpless moan, as that shit just kept on pumping out!

There was a quick flash as Jake snapped a picture of his face - he never wanted to forget the ridiculous, perverted look on it! - but he barely even noticed. All he could think about was how amazing this felt, and how it only seemed to be getting BETTER!

The initial wrist-thick log had only been the beginning. It was getting thicker and thicker, the load becoming more intense, pumping out with more force… already, he could feel the fabric of his undies starting to give, and the back of his jeans straining and bulging with the stuff - to their credit, they were staying on remarkably well. None of the scat seemed to be escaping out of the top, it was all just staying trapped in with his ass, in an ever-growing bulge!

An ominous creak from his jeans tipped him off to the fact that it wouldn’t exactly be staying in there forever, though. Bit by bit, he was starting to recover from how overwhelmingly good he felt, his face returning to some semblance of normality, letting him finally notice the shit-eating grin plastered all over Jake’s face. “Y…You… think this is… funny, don’t you?” he grunted, straining, still shitting as he spoke, his cheeks starting to heat up a bit; now he was getting used to the pleasure, the embarrassing nature of the situation was starting to hit home.

“Nah. I think it’s hot, mostly,” Jake shot back.

“Well… let’s see how you… o-Oh GOD!”

Whatever Adam had been about to say, he never quite got to finish. With an inhuman gurgle from his stomach, he was forced to double over forwards, sticking his ass up into the air… and unleashing a ridiculous log of shit, thicker than both of his arms put together, stretching and distending his hole to the point he doubted it’d ever be the same again! Despite all of his protests and his embarrassment, it just felt too good to be true; with a long, shuddering moan, his cock pulsed and throbbed, before shooting rope after rope of thick, sticky jizz into his pants, even as the ridiculous mass of scat finally forced the tortured jeans to give way!

The logs tore an enormous hole in the back of his pants, forcing their way out with enough force to smash against the toilet, shattering the porcelain and just continuing to pump out en masse, flooding into the bathroom! His thoughts, which he’d had to struggle so hard to gather, scattered to the winds once more, any semblance of rational thought getting purged from his mind as he took the shit of his life.

He was dimly aware of his face getting buried into his boyfriend’s asshole at some point, and the lewd sounds and smells of farts soon started to fill his head, but it was hard to focus on anything other than how good his bowels and ass felt; he never wanted this to stop! The sensation of shitting was just too good…

Unfortunately, all good things do have to come to an end. It took almost half an hour for his bowels to empty, even at the ridiculous pace they’d been going, and the mess he’d made was nothing short of epic. His jeans and underwear were ruined; the entire rear had been torn off, destroyed by the ridiculous mass of scat. His boyfriend’s bathroom had suffered a similar fate; what wasn’t utterly destroyed was both buried in shit and flooded with it. Half of the room was pretty much floor-to-ceiling scat, in an enormous, thick pile!

“H…hahh… holy… that… was…”

“Fun, huh?” Jake asked, smirking, pulling his asshole away from his boyfriend’s nose, already buttoning up his own pants. “Let’s keep you holding it in a couple months longer next time, though, neh?”


End file.
